


no such thing as too much fun

by Ashling



Category: Dublin Murder Squad Series - Tana French, Love/Hate (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Love/Hate (TV), F/M, Light Femdom, Pre-Canon: Dublin Murder Squad, This is literally smut dude it aint that deep, it's literally just a tiny bit of porn okay! let me live.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling
Summary: Sometimes the simple pleasures are the best ones.
Relationships: Tommy Daly/Cassie Maddox
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Dublin Murder Exchange 2020





	no such thing as too much fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jjscm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjscm/gifts).



> love you jjscm! hope this is what you were aiming for! <3

In the swirl of booze and smoke that was Darren's twenty-eighth birthday party, Cassie walked in the door and spotted Tommy right away. In a stroke of luck, while she was standing by the door, taking off her coat and wondering what might be her best way in, his eyes wandered over the party and happened to land on her. _He likes them bold,_ she remembered Gavin telling her, and so she dropped him a wink before she turned away to hang up her coat. Her mission was simple and she had no worries about it. After months of relatively boring duty as a floater, mostly working the tip lines and doing basic interviews, she fully intended to have some fun. 

All Cassie had to do was keep Tommy occupied throughout the evening, because Joe Delaney had some serious business to do with his brother (and then some serious snitching to do afterwards), but he couldn't get anything done if he was busy worrying about his seventeen-year-old daughter making eyes at a known criminal. Cassie wasn't arrogant, but she knew she had more than enough wit to keep him busy all night long if she chose.

Except she didn't. Within minutes of sitting down and ordering herself a drink, Fleas sidled by and whispered in her ear, "Gotta go."

She grabbed his wrist before he could get away. "Why?"

"Git Loughman's coming in for the meeting. Moynihan says to get away before he sees you." And then Fleas twisted his wrist in a tight circle and was gone.

Why nobody had taken Git out back and given him an education in the form of a tire iron was still beyond Cassie's comprehension, but at least Moynihan was looking out for his undercovers. Still, she couldn't leave Tommy there, to interfere. If Tommy left, maybe Siobhan would leave, too—she usually found the functions boring if her man of the night wasn't around. And so it was that Cassie kept her arse in her chair, until she felt a presence at her else.

"What's the story?" said Tommy.

Cassie looked up at him through her eyelashes. It was silly, but after a week straight of the tip line, she liked to feel that power. "Bored," she said. "But I don't have a car, so I can't get out of her until my brother shifts his lazy arse, and that could take hours."

"I have a car," said Tommy.

Talk about efficiency. It really was that easy.

Cassie went up to the flat, Fleas's flat, and knocked on the door, but of course nobody was there, so she came back out and told a sad story about losing her keys, pretending all the while that she was drunker than she really was, and when Tommy offered to let her come and hang out at his place, she exploded—prettily—into indignation.

"Doesn't matter how tall you are, or how charming, you little bastard!" Laying it on thick. "I would _never_ do that to another woman, d'you hear? Never. Not after what I've been through."

And then, after Tommy had spluttered through a denial— _I don't have a girlfriend_ and _oh, Siobhan's just my mate's niece_ and _yeah, she's a little too young for me anyways, too much hassle_ —Cassie let him give her a cigarette, and look bashful and apologetic, and sell him a long sad story about how she had once been cheated on, and that's why she was so sensitive, she didn't mean any harm by it, promise. And when he rubbed her back and promised that he wasn't angry, she let the sun come out, and kissed him. She hadn't been expecting that from herself, really; she knew that some undercover detectives did fuck subjects or do drugs or get into fights, but she'd never thought that necessary. Only, looking at him, the simple puppy-dog eyes of him, she couldn't think of a reason not to. She could take him through a long romantic walk in the park, or get him so drunk at another pub that he couldn't stand. But that's not what she wanted to do.

"Would you like me more if I lied and said that I don't usually do this sort of thing?" Cassie said.

"I don't think I could like you more at all," Tommy said, and that was that.

They kissed again in the elevator up to his flat, and then they kissed again in the hall while Tommy fumbled for his keys, so long and so hard that Cassie took them out of his hand and opened the door and locked it again on the other side for them. What fun it was to simply do as she wanted, for once, exactly what she wanted! And he wanted it too. He was in such a hurry to get his own shirt off that he ended up popping a button, and he looked so uncertain when she laughed at that, she kissed him again, backed him up onto the bed, still kissing him, and took off the shirt herself. He did like the bold ones, didn't he. He had the hard abs of a vain man, and that wasn't bad either.

When she finally broke away, she was pleased to see that his pupils were dilated and he was breathing as hard as if he'd run a marathon. "I've condoms in the bathroom," he said, and Cassie smiled knowingly at that and put her finger on his lips.

"I don't think we'll be needing that for a while," she said. "There are other things that need doing first."

"Other things?" Tommy said, and Cassie took a calculated risk.

"You can start by taking off my panties with your teeth."

He followed commands so nicely, she was beginning to see why he was Nidge's right-hand man. Not to mention his actual right hand. When her panties were off, he stroked at her gently with his thumb, and Cassie enjoyed it for a little while before she batted his hand away.

"Didn't say you could touch yet," she said.

He looked up at her. His lips were reddened and wet; his hair was a mess. He looked destroyed, and she had barely even started in on him yet. "Are you going to tell me what to do all night long?" he said.

Cassie ran her fingers through his hair. "You'd like that, wouldn't you."

Big man himself, it took him a while to come up with an answer. She could see it, plain as day, the pride and desire battling away, but then she tugged at his hair, and that decided him.

"Yes," he said.

She tilted her head back and studied him, raked her eyes over him, the long limbs, the pulse in his throat. "Yes what?"

"Yes, please," Tommy said, very quietly.

"Come here."


End file.
